Cupid isn't a mushy girly girl
by I prefer food
Summary: So this is my first fic. So there is a new threat and MiM assigns a new guardian: Cupid. Jack thinks she's going to be all girly but she isn't and quickly becomes drawn to her. But there is trouble lurking around and the Guardians must stop this trouble before the epic love of Cupid and Jack can continue. Yes, there are a lot of Cupid stories. Here's another. Bad summary. BTW.


**Ummm…hi? I'm new here please be kind. So I'm into writing and this is my first story. I just recently watched Rise of the Guardians and loved it; I also read some fanfiction about ROTG and loved it also. I know there is some fics about Jack and Cupid so here's a new one!**

**I don't own ROTG. (Sadly****) I DO own my oc's though so yay!**

**Here's the fic…Hides. **

North's POV

The day started out like no other, the yetis were making toys and the elves weren't helping. I was checking the Naughty and Nice list when I heard commotion out in the workplace. I ran out as quickly as I could. I could see that there seemed to be no light anywhere, there must be a problem I thought, so as quickly as I could I turned on the northern lights to warn all of the Guardians. I felt something bad in my belly.

Regular POV

A couple minutes later all the guardians were sitting in North's living room, anxiously waiting for whatever news North had. "Thank you all for coming here." North's loud heavily Russian accented voice boomed. "I have called all you Guardians here because my belly thinks there is a new threat." He continued. All the guardians perked up and began muttering to themselves and asking North many questions.

"Did you see anything threatening, mate?" Bunny asked worry etched in his features. "We can't keep relying on your belly."

"My belly never lied about Pitch." North replied smugly. "And, yes I say an enormous shadow cover the entire shop."

"Do you think the Man in the Moon will pick a new guardian?" Tooth asked worry and excitement were mixed in her face.

All the Guardians stared at each other for a second then broke out into argument. While North, Tooth and Bunnymund were arguing, Jack and Sandy were conversing silently.

"If there is a new guardian this new threat may be more dangerous than we thought." Jack told Sandy. Sandy merely nodded then his eyes widened and he began pointing towards the moon. "What is it buddy?" Jack asked. He looked towards the direction Sandy was pointing and saw that the moon was shining much brighter than usual. "Oh. Thanks Sandy. Hey guys!" Jack called towards the other Guardians who couldn't hear him and were still arguing.

"Guys! The Man in the Moon is trying to tell us something!" He called out much louder. North, Tooth and Bunny all looked towards the bright shining light on the floor.

"Ah crikey! He _is_ assigning a new guardian." Bunnymund moaned. "I really hope it's not the Groundhog!"

"So who will it be?" Tooth and North asked. An icicle rose from the ground and a picture of a lithe girl appeared. She had wavy, back length hair, she was curvy but not _really_ curvy and she was small but not petite.

"Crikey! It's Cupid! He had to pick Cupid!" Bunny complained. Tooth smiled sympathetically but was secretly rejoicing that there was another girl guardian.

"I guess we have to find Cupid, wherever she is." North said pensively, already preparing for Cupid's Guardian inauguration.

"Is she a mushy, girly, girl that believes that love is the best thing ever?" Jack asked looking downright disgusted by the idea.

"Well…" Tooth said nervously "None of the Guardians have actually met her."

"We're about to meet her!" North announced. "Bunny you and Jack will go get her. Feel free to take some yetis with you."

Bunny and Jack both groaned. "Fine, but she could never be able to handle me." Jack said proudly. "Bunny is a different story."

Before Bunnymund could retort Jack had flown away. "I'm not a weakling." Bunny muttered and quickly disappeared down his rabbit hole.

**So that was chapter 1. If you liked it Review! Cupid will appear in the next chapter. I'm currently hiding under my covers.**

**So Review if you want! Thanks.**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**I prefer food**

**(Sorry it was short.)**


End file.
